


12 warriors, killing passionately

by NatsuoftheDawn



Category: Jūni Taisen: Zodiac War, 十二大戦 - 西尾維新 | Juni Taisen - Nisio Isin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Spoilers, Usagi being a creep as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: (Juni Taisen: Zodiac War x Reader)One-shot collections of the warriors representing the twelfth zodiac war.Everybody, clap your hands!





	1. Usagi: Warrior of the Rabbit, killing psychotically

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's ya girl being one of the early pioneers of juni taisen reader inserts. I had this posted on Quotev and Tumblr but I wanted to finish another one shot to sweeten the ao3 release but...you know how I am.
> 
> Anyways my goal is to write a one-shot for every warrior. I had Usagi's idea floating for a while, and Tora might be next depending on how my idea looks on paper. Other than that, I have zero ideas. Please feel free to make requests or suggestions here or my writing blog (agent-yolk-writes.tumblr.com). Don't worry, I read the light novel.
> 
> Additional notes: The reader can be seen as gender neutral. The -chan honorific is being used, and it's used among close friends (and lovers) as well as females in general. Sorry if it's a bit short, but please enjoy it anyway!

“(Name)-chan~.” A pair of strong arms wrapped around you from behind when Usagi announced his presence. You didn’t react, it’s not like you needed to anyway. He does this all the time. You’ve been living with him for...who knows how long. You don’t even remember how you met him. He was just…there all the sudden. He’s now just a constant as time moves on. It’s not like you really cared to remember anyway.

Usagi treated you like a friend, a best friend even, and nothing more. He had to have let you in his home for some reason. You can’t really feel anything beyond that. You didn’t feel him adjusting his chin on your shoulder as he spoke.

“Don’t you ever think about how lonely it gets with just the two of us?” You didn’t respond for he answered his own question. “I’ve been thinking about getting new friends, what do you think? The more the merrier as they say.” He said happily. Just what was he up to?

“I was selected to take part of the twelfth Zodiac War. Isn’t that exciting?” He squeezed your form a little bit too tight. “Think about it, I can wish for more friends if I win!” His tight hold on you then diminished, but you didn’t look back to see where he was or where he walked off to. Usagi had moved into your view and wrapped his arms around your center this time. He must really like physical contact or it was something about you. You can’t figure out which one it is as his forehead touched yours and you can see his unusual eyes up close and personal.

“ _Ne_ , how about a kiss for good luck?” He paused for a moment, almost like he was waiting for a response, before leaning in anyway to seal his lips with yours anyway. He briefly parted to say, “You’re so good to me, (Name)-chan.” Before stealing another kiss from you. Usagi didn’t care if you needed to breathe...it’s not like you could in the first place.

You were simply his puppet that he kept around after all. The open wound on your back that seeped into your shirt marked you as such. He could always find a better ‘friend’ to keep him company at any given time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up Next:** Dotsuku, Warrior of the Dog
> 
> Everybody, clap your hands!


	2. Dotsuku: Warrior of the Dog, killing with bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018 is the year of the dog, so why not have something that fits the occasion?
> 
> (Reader is gender neutral)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...it's been 5 months. Better late than never. Hopefully Dotsuku isn't too OOC.

The mission took much longer than Dotsuku anticipated. It drained a lot of energy out of him that it was a miracle that he was able to get home without passing out in some dark alley.

He had hoped to spend time with you, but you were placed on babysitting duty at the last minute. Dotsuku didn’t want to do that, but there was an unexpected problem that popped up on his current job that needed to be taken care of immediately. Hopefully, you’ll understand.

As he entered his home and took off his shoes haphazardly, he failed to realize how quiet the house was. It was expected that all the lights would be off, and it's a good thing he can see better in the dark anyway.

If Dotsuku entered through the first doorway to his right, he would normally see you reading a book near a lamp with the TV served as background noise, but just quiet enough so it doesn't wake up the little munchkin in the other room. What he actually saw was a surprise.

The lamp is not on and the TV was paused on a scene of what could be a children’s movie. When he approached the coach, he couldn't help but smile. His adopted daughter was curled up in her favorite blanket with you lap serving as her pillow. One of your hands was propped on the armrest to support your head while the other was motionless in between the strands of the little one’s hair. A small smile formed on Michio’s face. He really did not want to ruin the moment, but your neck is going to be very uncomfortable in the morning if you stayed like that. 

Gently, he scooped up his wrapped up daughter in his arms and made his way to her room. She squirmed a bit to get comfy but didn’t wake. In fact, she curled deeper into her blanket when he put her on her proper bed. He pulled back a strand of hair that was tickling her nose before going back to the other sleepy head on the couch.

You felt your body being lifted up and carried somewhere. You were still too dazed from your slumber on the couch to process everything. However, you still had some energy left to crack your eyes open a bit to see the love of your life finally home at last.

“Michi…” You muttered. 

“I’m home.” 

You closed your eyes again as you adjusted your head on his shoulder. Once again you failed to stay up until Michio returns in one piece, and yet every single time he would always carry you back to the bed the two of you shared. You didn’t have the heart to tell him that you actually look forward to nights like this, and with it comes the lazy morning where the two of you stay in bed for as long as you can before his daughter jumps on both of you. 

You wished for this to an everyday thing, but Michio will have to retire from his assassin days eventually if he doesn’t get himself killed first. Might as well make the most of what you have together before the latter ever happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up Next(?):** ???
> 
> Everybody, clap your hands!


End file.
